


Кто бы мог подумать

by rolli9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolli9/pseuds/rolli9
Summary: Сасори - ее первый противник, который в открытую восхищался ей, первый сильный противник, которого она победила, пусть и не в одиночку.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Кто бы мог подумать

**Author's Note:**

> недавно перебралась с фикбука на ао3. пишу не так часто, по настроению, но хотелось бы найти свою аудиторию💛  
> спасибо, что прочитали, надеюсь вам понравилось
> 
> приквелл - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184232/chapters/63717106

Вечер порадовал жителей скрытой деревни листа красивым закатом, переливающимся всеми оттенками красного и разбавленный желтыми и сиреневыми оттенками. Весна не была особо жаркой - теплый ветер нежно касался кожи, перебирал невысокую зелёную траву и рыжие волосы лежащего на коленях Сакуры молодого на вид человека. В момент их первой встречи она и подумать не могла, что когда-то она будет держать его за руку, на ощупь похожую на гладко отполированное дерево, гладить мягкие волосы из неизвестного ей материала, обнимать его по утрам и целовать в макушку, пока Сасори поливает цветы в ее доме с помощью встроенного в руки шланга. Наверное, Сасори тоже не мог такого представить. Сакуре приятно наблюдать его восхищенный взгляд, пока она тренируется, отрабатывая новые и совершенствуя старые техники, есть заботливо приготовленный ужин, приходить домой после каждого выполненного задания, даже если оно неудачное. Она знает, что Сасори всегда ее поддержит, скажет, какая она замечательная и сильная. Сасори - ее первый противник, который в открытую восхищался ей, первый сильный противник, которого она победила, пусть и не в одиночку. Тогда, будучи под воздействием детской влюбленности в Саске, она смотрела на него ненавидящим взглядом, желая узнать все об Орочимару, но после того, как он поддался и рассказал ей о тайном шпионе что-то изменилось. Чие-баасама обнаружила, что его так называемое сердце все еще бьется, и Сакура приняла решение вылечить его, ни разу не пожалев в дальнейшем об этом. Месяцы разговоров в больнице во время лечения под ее руководством привели Сакуру и Сасори сюда. Они расположились около обрыва скалы, Харуно оперлась мускулистой спиной о ствол крепкого дерева, который точно бы не выдержал натиска ее кулака, а Сасори прилег на ее колени, держа за руку, расположенной на том месте, где у обычного человека находится живот. Оба молча смотрели на закат - им и не обязательно было что-то говорить, оба настолько привыкли к друг другу, что понимали чувства без слов. Сакура, перебирая мягкие волосы, которые не нуждаются в стрижке, размышляла о их недавно начавшейся совместной жизни. Как только она смогла убедить Цунаде в недееспособности Сасори и в том, что при таком состоянии чакры ему в тюрьме просто не выжить, они начали совместную жизнь. Она ни разу не подумала о том, что Сасори мог ее использовать ради своих целей - уж слишком искренне было восхищение в его глазах каждый раз, когда он смотрел на нее, и оно было далеко не профессиональное. Сасори запретили мастерить человеческих кукол, чему он был сильно расстроен, но он продолжил мастерить обычных, что заинтересовало людей вновь обратить внимание на обучение техникам кукловодства. Харуно любит наблюдать за ним за работой: он действительно мастер в кукольном искусстве. Маленькая мастерская, расположенная в подвале, всегда пахла лаком и деревом, наполнена разными инструментами и производственным мусором. Сасори любил шутить, что вся его жизнь, наполненная чередой ошибок, привела к тому, что он снова стал мастером кукол, как и двадцать лет назад, в деревне Песка. Так же он любил говорить, что если бы он не ушел тогда, то бы никогда не встретил такую сильную женщину, как Сакура. 

***  
Сакура и Наруто снова ждали опаздывающего Какаши-сенсея. Читает ли он новую часть той похабной книжки или же снова потерялся в размышлениях о сути бытия - никто из них об этом не знал. Наруто ставил на первое. Но это и к лучшему: у них было время на разговоры, не касающиеся миссий, которого так не хватало из-за их нескончаемого количества. Сакура начала увлеченно рассказывать о том, что Сасори похож на многофункциональный нож. У неё даже была теория, что он сделал из себя куклу, потому что не справлялся с бытовыми проблемами. Конечно же, Сакура во время рассказа применяла к Сасори уменьшительно-ласкательные, с чего он иногда бесился, что сильно смутило Наруто.  
\- Сасори... тян? - смотреть на удивленное лицо сокомандника Сакура могла бы вечно. Особенно, когда на нем отражен весь мыслительный процесс, который только может происходить в его голове. Наруто не был тупым, по ее мнению, но в некоторых вещах он был глуповат, особенно тех, что касается романтики. Спустя столько лет он так и не понял о чувствах Хинаты, что уж говорить и об отношениях Сакуры и Сасори, когда они ходят буквально при нем, взявшись за руки, по всей Конохе.  
\- Мы и Сасори встречаемся, Наруто-кун.  
\- ЧТОООО???? - от столь громкого крика повзлетали сидевший на близ растущих деревьях птицы, а маленький мальчик, гулявший со своими родителями, громко заплакал. Харуно подумала, что, возможно, где-то чихнул Сасори, если он, конечно, может чихать.  
\- Но... но... ему же... Он двадцать лет назад ушел из деревни песка, Сакура-чан!!! Сколько же ему лет?  
\- Тридцать шесть.  
-Фу, и ты хочешь встречаться с таким старым пердуном...  
\- Любят не за возраст или внешность, Наруто-кун, - Харуно ласково улыбнулась, думая о том, что когда-то любила Саске. Она до сих пор не знает, что в нем нашла. Возможно, из-за внешности, или же она подверглась влиянию влюбленных в него сверстниц. Сейчас же Сакура думала о Саске, как о друге и важной части их с Наруто команды.  
\- А... а как же Саске?  
\- Я все еще дорожу Саске-куном и хочу вернуть его, если ты об этом, - лицо девушки приобрело суровый вид, а голос сквозил уверенностью, которая теперь всем казалась привычной, будто никогда не существовало той маленькой неуверенной девочки-генина - Просто моя детская влюблённость прошла. Я все еще люблю его, но как друга. Как, например, тебя, Наруто.  
\- О, ахах, спасибо, Сакура, - джинчурики зарделся и нервно провел по и без того лохматому затылку. Спустя секунду он резко подпрыгнул от подзатыльника, прописанного раздраженной Сакурой.  
\- Только не напридумывай себе ничего!  
\- Я ничего такого и не подумал, Сакура-чааан!


End file.
